


A Normal Day

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, theyre just chilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: The Heathers and Veronica are just hanging around.Mostly just a tester, this is my first Heathers fic.





	A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let's just assume this is set in maybe the first week after Veronica joins the Heathers.

"God, Veronica, do you ever stop zoning out?"

Veronica looked up into the sneering face of Heather Chandler, who was sitting across the bed from her, on her stomach with a book open in front of her that Veronica doubts she'd even been reading. On the floor, Duke glances up, the comment seeming to have piqued her interest. McNamara, who is half-asleep and painting her nails in alternating shades of yellow and red, doesn't take notice. Veronica, on the other hand, feels uncomfortable with the sudden shift of attention.

After a long, awful silence, the teen finally shrugs. "I don't know what you're talking about." At this, Chandler raises an eyebrow, looking incredibly doubtful. During the silence that follows, McNamara yawns, spilling a little red nail polish on the floor and on the front of her flowery pajamas. They're cute, Veronica notes, vaguely. Then again, everything the blonde wears and does usually is. Beside her, Duke grumbles, trying to find something to clean the spill, muttering something along the lines of _'Stupid klutz, honestly, should've let me do it instead'_. In front of Veronica, Chandler gazes at her expectantly. A few more moments of silence. It's Duke who speaks up this time, obviously irritated with the lack of speaking. "Christ, what Heather is trying to say is that you've been spacing out on us for the past week. What the hell is up with you?" Now McNamara's looking on too. Just great.

Bent on avoiding this conversation, Veronica only shrugs again, trying not to let her own irritation seep into her otherwise indifferent expression. "I'm just thinking, I guess." Her tone implies that she wants it to end there. She expects Chandler to press further, but to her surprise, it's McNamara who does. "About what?" She asks, in that sleepy and soft voice of hers. Veronica's frustration ebbs away just a bit at the sound of her voice. Just a bit.

"Hell if I know." And there's a little truth to that, too. Veronica won't deny that she's been a little bit out of it recently, but the reason to her spacing out, she hasn't been able to find out. Maybe it's just the overwhelming feeling of suddenly being a somebody. Being _popular_. It's a lazy excuse at best, but it's the one she gives the three, even despite their doubtful looks. Or, maybe, she's just thinking about what she's really gotten herself into. Past the popularity and shit. The actual relationship between the Heathers. They bicker and argue, all the time, Veronica has learned, but the dynamic they share is.. surprisingly delicate and complex. Not as if Veronica has spent sleepless nights thinking about it, but she can't help but wonder.

Chandler, obviously, is the ringleader of the bitch squad, mythic and the embodiment of "don't talk to me unless you're willing to get a broken nose". She's hot (which Veronica thinks about more often than not despite how _wrong_  it is) sassy and smooth. The image of, well, a Heather. Moreso, the stereotypical high school rich bitch Veronica has seen in the bad movies she used to watch with Martha. Then there's Duke, who is a carbon copy of Chandler, but missing enough components to not be quite there. She's definitely mean enough, that's for certain. And, finally, McNamara. Honestly, Veronica has no idea how a girl like that ended up falling in with these other two. She could be rude, yes, but only when the situation called for it, and she'd never crossed the boundary into downright cruel. She's sweet and a little shy, at least around Veronica. Her overall sunshine attitude balanced out the bitchiness of the other two. And Veronica comes in as a fourth, a whole storm of her own. She doesn't quite fit in, and the disruption of the balance since she'd joined is evident.

"See? There she goes again. Earth to Sawyer?" Veronica blinks owlishly, staring at the three Heathers who had gathered into a sort of semi-circle in front of her, Chandler in the middle, as always. Chandler looks bored, Duke looks a bit irritated, and McNamara looks sympathetic. This could probably sum of the three's expressions 99% of the time.

"Sorry," Veronica mutters, avoiding their eyes and instead gazing at the fallen stack of movies they'd forgotten about halfway through their little slumber party setup. "Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Veronica blurts out before she can stop herself, vaguely recalling the shitty movies she'd brought along with her and the slightly less shitty movies Duke already had in her house.

When she dares to look back at the three, McNamara is smiling brightly, and the other two's expressions have barely changed. Well, one out of three isn't too bad. McNamara scoots forward until she's seated beside the stack of films, already rooting through the collection. Veronica moves to sit next to the blonde, and she can't help but smile at herself as she watches the blonde's expression change with each new box she pulls up. At some, she scrunches her nose up, at others, she makes a slight scoffing noise, and, rarely, she'll just laugh and toss the movie aside altogether. It's cute, and Veronica is sure McNamara doesn't realize she's doing it.

Slowly, but eventually, they all settle on a movie. One Veronica has already seen, but she doesn't mind. At first, they're all spread out; Chandler on the bed, McNamara directly in front of the television, to which Duke complained loudly ( _"How do you expect us to see a damn thing with your big head in the way?"_ ), Duke somewhere near the corner, and Veronica on the floor. As the movie dragged on, though, and the AC kicked on, they'd all drifted closer and closer until Veronica was almost suffocating. As in, McNamara's head in her lap, Chandler having climbed off the bed and laying across Veronica's chest, and Duke having taken up the rest of the space on Veronica's legs. The three, all snoozing soundly, have efficiently pinned her down, Veronica notes with a little snort. Sighing, she lets her mind wander again.

Maybe disrupting the whole balance between the Heathers wasn't so bad, if it ended up in more moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, sorry if this was totally awful! No beta, all mistakes are my own. I totally accept & love feedback!


End file.
